


Не теряй берега, даже если ты на дне

by Akitosan



Category: Gintama
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 13:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16450793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Хиджиката посещает незаконную плавучую курильню.Предупреждение: такахиджи Шрёдингерабета: Xenya-m





	Не теряй берега, даже если ты на дне

1.

В комнате для допросов их было двое: жертва запрета на курение и Ямазаки. Окита патрулировал город и, даже если бы захотел, не сумел бы подслушать их разговор. Это была единственная хорошая новость за утро.

— …натворили вы дел, Хиджиката-сан. Хорошо, что свидетелей вашего позора было не так много. Я и тот гитарист. Ну, если не принимать во внимание чуть менее полусотни посетителей незаконной плавучей курильни, в которую вы зачем-то отправились. С другой стороны, видел я этих «свидетелей»: все, что их занимало — дегустация курительных смесей и алкоголь, так что, я думаю, нам просто невероятно повезло.

Хиджиката пропустил половину слов мимо ушей. К чему это дурацкое «зачем-то»? Как и все нормальные зависимые от никотина люди, он отправился в это место по известной причине. Ему бы и в голову не пришло нарушать закон, если бы не идиотский запрет на курение, затянувшийся не то что на недели — на месяцы! Если правительство не думает о чувствах курящих, что им остается? Искать пути обхода.

— Если бы ты за мной не увязался, свидетелей моего позора не было бы вовсе, — пробурчал себе под нос Хиджиката. У него сильно болела голова, словно с похмелья, хотя он совершенно точно не выпил вчера ни грамма. Он не помнил ничего из того, о чем говорил Ямазаки. Но Ямазаки следил за ним на корабле, и у него не было причин лгать. К тому же, по настоятельной просьбе Хиджикаты, он согласился не докладывать Кондо обо всем, свидетелем чего ему пришлось стать. Нужно взять себя в руки и прояснить некоторые особо деликатные моменты.

Ямазаки заботливо пододвинул к нему через стол бутылку с водой. Вода охладила горящее горло, но не могла охладить горящие щеки. Хиджиката принял вид, подобающий заместителю командующего, и заговорил скучающим тоном:

— Так. Еще раз. Ты говоришь, что вскоре после того, как я переступил борт корабля, вместо того чтобы безудержно предаваться курению, я снял там… мужика.

— Да. 

— И потом я был наедине с этим мужчиной за закрытыми дверями. Два с половиной часа. 

— Да.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это абсурд? Я — и… Он хотя бы был… ничего себе?

— Да, я понимаю. Несомненно, он был привлекательным.

Хиджиката ударился лицом о стол. Потом снова и снова, пока на лбу не появилась кровь. При виде крови ему полегчало, он вынул из рукава кимоно новенькую пачку сигарет, приобретенную на плавучем кошмаре прошлой ночи, и решительно закурил. Ямазаки посмотрел неодобрительно, но промолчал. Хиджиката выжидательно уставился на него.

— Слушайте, если бы я не видел этого своими глазами, я бы и не подумал… что вы… что у вас… такие… пристрастия… Я думал, вы отпугиваете девушек просто потому, что… — промямлил Ямазаки. Хиджиката знаком остановил его.

— Ладно. А как я его снял?

— Вы сели рядом с ним, погладили его по колену. И потом… не остановились… — Ямазаки покраснел и приложился к своей бутылке с водой. Ему было неловко. Он уже жалел, что вообще затеял этот разговор.

Хиджиката вытер со лба кровь, смешанную с холодным потом.

— Потом вы утащили его в комнату для… этих целей, он не особо сопротивлялся. Возможно, ему понравилась ваша настойчивость. На этом корабле я также обнаружил незаконный бордель, так что… такие комнаты там были. На верхнем этаже.

— Я был пьян? — почти умоляюще спросил Хиджиката. Ямазаки только покачал головой, поспешив добавить:

— Но с вами явно было что-то не в порядке. Может быть, вам продали сигареты с добавлением алкоголя?

— Ерунда. Что еще? Как он выглядел? Он обычный посетитель или из борделя? Особые приметы?

— Обычный посетитель, но состоит полностью из особых примет. Темноволосый, ростом пониже вас, одет в кимоно с золотистым рисунком, но без дзюбана. Кажется, на кимоно был рисунок с мотыльками. У него был меч. Меня это удивило: никого не пускали с оружием, а его пропустили. Еще у него голова была забинтована. С левой стороны.

На Хиджикату было больно смотреть. Ямазаки опустил голову и принялся старательно изучать стол на предмет трещинок. Интересно, сколько появилось новых трещин в душе у Хиджикаты этим утром?

— Ты же знаешь, чье это словесное описание, так, Ямазаки? — хрипло и зло выдавил Хиджиката. — Неужели так трудно просто назвать имя?

Ямазаки сглотнул.

— Мне показалось, что вы были знакомы. Вы так откровенно его… лапали, а он только улыбался. Так что я сначала не соотнес описание. Подумал: наверное, это какой-то ваш знакомый, просто похож на... него. Парень, который крутился неподалеку и играл на гитаре, подошел к столику, за которым вы сидели, и спросил: «Тебе не мешает эта треснувшая струна?» — а он ответил: «Погоди, тут бессознательное наружу лезет, я хочу посмотреть, как далеко оно зайдет».

— У тебя хорошая память, — дрожащим от злобы голосом прошипел Хиджиката. — Что он еще сказал? И что ему говорил я? Я с ним говорил вообще или использовал только язык жестов?

Ямазаки оставил его вопросы без внимания и поспешил завершить рассказ скороговоркой:

— Тот парень сразу отошел, вы вместе ушли, я подождал, когда он спустится обратно, и пошел проверить, как там вы. Когда я зашел, вы просто спали. Вы были не совсем одеты, но это ничего не значит… так ведь? Может быть, у вас с ним ничего и не было? Конечно, ничего, вы просто общались… наверное.

Хиджиката сидел неподвижно, весь зеленый. Даже кровь на его лице позеленела.

— Хочешь сказать, ты не подглядывал и не знаешь, что там происходило между мной и государственным преступником?

— Что вы! — с жаром воскликнул Ямазаки. — Личная жизнь неприкосновенна, я бы и не дерзнул. Это ваше личное дело, с кем вам уединяться.

— Мое личное дело?! А если бы он убил меня?! — заорал Хиджиката. — Я же был в невменяемом состоянии, ты видел это! У него был меч! Он мог просто перерезать мне глотку! Мне, твоему замкомандующего! Он был со мной наедине два с половиной часа, придурок! Чем ты думал вообще?

Ямазаки выпрямился и с достоинством посмотрел в злые глаза Хиджикаты.

— Я не думал, я вел наблюдение. И между прочим, вел его хорошо — меня не спалил ни Такасуги, ни его люди. А вы чем думали, когда так подставились?!

— Я не думал. Я. Пришел. Просто. Покурить. Меня одурманили какой-то дрянью, это же очевидно. 

— Именно поэтому я и переделал рапорт, Хиджиката-сан. Вы просто курили, я так и написал. Вы были в штатском и, надеюсь, остались неузнанным… А Такасуги — разыскиваемый преступник, сомневаюсь, что он вылезет из своей норы, чтобы публично поведать миру о том, что у вас с ним было. Или не было. С этой стороны все чисто. Пока.

Хиджиката вдруг осознал, что абсолютно спокоен. Злость и раздражение выплеснулись и исчезли. Ямазаки прав. Что бы там было или не было, свидетелей нет. Ничего непоправимого не произошло. Неадекватное поведение при известных обстоятельствах свойственно любому живому существу. Но осталась пара вопросов, отвратительных, как мелодия, сыгранная на треснувшей струне.

— Мы ничего не знаем, кроме того, что Такасуги там был, — глубокомысленно изрек Хиджиката, закуривая вторую сигарету из новенькой пачки. — Но что он там делал? Ты смог установить? Ему-то не нужны особые места для курения, как мне. 

Ямазаки покачал головой. 

— Я еле разбудил вас и вывел, пока корабль снова не отчалил от берега, так что мне было немного не до Такасуги. Кстати, начальство думает закрыть эту курильню, но это не так просто: неизвестно, где она сейчас. Может быть, уже в каналах Киото. Вы… правда ничего не помните? И как вы о ней узнали — тоже? Хоть какую-то зацепку дайте.

— Я не помню ни хрена. Помню, меня пропустили, дали на входе бесплатные сигареты, вот и все… 

Он замолчал. Черт, неужели дело в тех сигаретах? Но их раздавали всем. Почему только на него так подействовало? Или же он просто чего-то еще не знает?

— А тебе, Ямазаки… тебе давали на входе сигареты?

— Да, но я же не курю, — Ямазаки пошарил по карманам. — Остались в моем маскировочном костюме. Принести их?

— Да.

Пока Ямазаки искал улику, Хиджиката размышлял. Интересно, что стало с другими людьми, которым под видом сигарет дали эту дрянь. Как они себя вели, не совершили ли чего-то более непристойного, чем приставания к незнакомым людям. Интересно, кто это изготовил и кто тестировал на ни в чем не повинных курильщиках, измученных невозможностью купить привычное курево. Интересно, что там забыл Такасуги — единственный человек на корабле со своим табаком.

Все-таки важно правильно расставлять приоритеты. Еще пять минут назад Хиджиката думал только о том, как облажался и что о нем подумал Такасуги. Сейчас он был снова собран и думал о деле. Ему повезло. Он легко отделался и сможет нанести ответный удар.

«Бессознательное, да? Ты увидишь, как далеко оно зайдет, Такасуги Шинске».

2.

Такасуги Шинске не было никакого дела до закона о запрете курения. Курить он предпочитал трубку, так что исчезновения из продажи сигарет даже не заметил. У него всегда был при себе табак, а если табак заканчивался, он знал, где достать еще.

Потенциально перспективные торговцы оружием назначили ему встречу в недавно созданной подпольной, или, вернее, надводной, плавучей курильне. Он согласился явиться лично: эти люди происходили из знатной семьи и жаждали уважения. Ради дела приходилось терпеть некоторые неудобства: на корабле царила неспокойная атмосфера, было душно и накурено, Такасуги не доставало привычного уединения. К счастью, люди, собравшиеся здесь, мало обращали внимания друг на друга. 

Такасуги сидел, скрестив ноги, за столиком на открытой нижней палубе, смотрел на воду и луну и слушал, как за пару столиков от него играет Бансай. Из задумчивости его вывел какой-то человек, который сел рядом с ним. Он не сказал условленную фразу, стало быть, нежданный гость.

— Ты не угостишь меня табаком? — сказал нежданный гость ему прямо в ухо. Такасуги моргнул от неожиданности, но все же отсыпал щепотку табаку в протянутую руку, не глядя на того, кто его потревожил. Одновременно он уловил смену ритма во вроде бы бессмысленном бренчании Бансая. Опасность? От кого? 

Нежданный гость не уходил. Он произнес как-то растерянно:

— Слушай, у меня не выходит. Я привык к сигаретам, а не к этой ерунде. Можешь помочь?

Теперь в протянутой руке была еще и новенькая трубка. Такасуги пожал плечами, скрутил из табака шарик, набил трубку и вернул незадачливому владельцу. Но тот почему-то не стал курить. Он сказал:

— Какой потрясающий вид! — и положил руку на колено Такасуги.

«Обкуренный, что ли?» — подумал Такасуги, повернул голову и увидел, что рядом с ним любуется луной не кто иной, как Хиджиката Тоширо из Шинсенгуми.

Вот невезение. Должно быть, он каким-то непостижимым образом узнал о месте встречи и явился, чтобы произвести арест. Такасуги рефлекторно положил руку на рукоять катаны, но обнаружил удивительные вещи: во-первых, Хиджиката был безоружен и не думал на него нападать; во-вторых, Хиджиката улыбался не так, как улыбаются правительственные псы при виде неуловимого государственного преступника. А как идиот.

Такасуги улыбнулся ему в ответ как можно дружелюбнее. Похоже, Хиджиката понял это по-своему: его рука вдруг поползла вверх и едва не скользнула между бедер, Такасуги еле успел перехватить ее.

Что вообще с ним такое? Он безумен? 

— Ты потерял берега? — Такасуги постарался произнести эти слова вежливо. Вышло не очень. Но Хиджиката даже не заметил угрозу в его голосе и будничным тоном, так, словно они были хорошо знакомы с детства и в последнее время трахались по четвергам, спросил:

— Ты свободен сегодня вечером? Я очень хочу их найти… твои берега.

Он что, решил неудачно притвориться пьяным? Выглядит совершенно обычным. Никаких внешних призраков безумия или опьянения. Такасуги снисходительно улыбнулся:

— Для тебя я всегда свободен. И вечером, и на рассвете.

Хиджиката поднес его руку к лицу и понюхал.

— Как тебя зовут? Почему ты пахнешь вишней?

— Я курю вишневый табак. А зовут меня Ши…

— Ши? А меня Тоши. У нас с тобой имена похожи! Не иначе как это судьба!

Хиджиката уткнулся ему в плечо и затих. Можно было просто сбросить его за борт. Слишком простой выход и недостойный такого выдающегося человека, как Хиджиката. К тому же, несомненно, где-то неподалеку крутятся и остальные. Пришли, чтобы сорвать переговоры или арестовать его. У псов сегуната стальная хватка, он знал, что нельзя их недооценивать.

Такасуги уже не столько бесила сложившаяся ситуация, сколько приятно тонизировала. Если твой противник идиот, то какой же это противник, одно название. Но как быть, если противник ведет себя по-идиотски и совершенно этого не стесняется? Хитрый трюк — или что? 

Пока он думал, что делать, Хиджиката вышел из ступора и обнял его за плечи.

— Пойдем? Здесь есть комнаты для уединения, забыл, они как-то называются. А, к черту.

Такасуги не ответил. У него назначена встреча, вот-вот должны были подойти важные люди. Какое, к черту, уединение? Но что же делать? Остаться здесь и ждать гостей при Хиджикате просто нельзя. Значит, надо вежливо от него отделаться. Но как отделаться от человека, который так откровенно настаивает на сближении? Хиджиката словно прочел его мысли и сильно сжал его руку: вот она, стальная хватка пса сегуната. 

— Ты всегда такой холодный? Может быть, ты не хочешь… ну… со мной? Искать берега?

Он не сказал: «Может быть, ты хочешь быть арестованным прилюдно?» — но Такасуги именно так понял вопрос и одарил его горячим взглядом.

— Хочу, конечно. Если ты обещаешь не спалить мост между берегами, — сказал он и увидел краем глаза, что к столику стремительно приближается Бансай. 

3.

Когда они оказались наедине, Такасуги почему-то был уверен, что Хиджиката наконец прекратит валять дурака и скажет что-то вроде: «Здесь повсюду наши люди, ты окружен». Ему было интересно, как Хиджиката собирается справиться с ним без меча. Может, попробует отобрать у него? Или кто-то из Шинсенгуми страхует его с огнестрелом? Но Хиджиката ни о чем таком не думал. Он молча повалил его на постель и жадно хватал и целовал везде, где мог дотянуться. Да что с ним случилось? Долгое воздержание от курения и затем мощный поток отравленного воздуха привели Хиджикату к высвобождению бессознательного желания потрахаться? Комедия абсурда! Самое отвратительное — сам Такасуги оставался в абсолютно трезвом уме и не мог так быстро высвободить собственное бессознательное. Он собирался спросить у Хиджикаты, что за траву тот курнул на входе. Он-то пришел со своим табаком, мало ли какие эксперименты проводят над посетителями. 

Хиджиката оторвался от него и дрожащими руками попытался развязать свой оби. Такасуги лениво наблюдал за его беспомощными попытками. Странно было видеть самого Хиджикату в штатской одежде, да еще таким восхитительно-возбужденным. Кто бы мог подумать, что в нем дремал такой огонь! Он, оказывается, занятный человек, а вовсе не такой зануда, каким его выставляют в желтой прессе.

— Ты точно не перепутал меня с кем-то? — спросил Такасуги. Хиджиката посмотрел на него в упор. Какой серьезный взгляд!

— Ты думаешь, я перепутал тебя с бабой? Все в порядке, я знаю, кто ты.

Такасуги затаил дыхание: ну вот. Он дождался. Сейчас маска идиота…

— Я, как тебя увидел, сразу понял: я искал именно тебя! Ши, или как там тебя… Шин?..

…упадет. И разобьется.

— Такасуги Шинске, — с елейной улыбкой уточнил Такасуги. — Хочешь сказать, у военной полиции нет моего описания?

Но даже это не помогло. 

— Слишком длинно. Давай ты будешь просто Ши? И ты тоже зови меня по имени, хорошо?

— Хорошо… Тоши. Давай уже. Займись делом.

— Ты мне не поможешь? — растерянно спросил Хиджиката. — Сложный узел я завязал. 

Такасуги тяжело вздохнул, развязал на нем оби, повалил на постель и оказался сверху. Так было намного удобнее: несмотря на неплохую для неадекватного человека координацию, Хиджиката явно был не способен на любовные подвиги. Правда, и Такасуги не был вполне уверен, что действительно собирается воспользоваться явно ненормальным состоянием Хиджикаты. Но не отталкивать же то, что само идет в руки?

— А, ты хочешь сам? — радостно воскликнул Хиджиката. Вернее, тот человек, который до первой выкуренной на корабле сигареты им был. — Пожалуй, так будет лучше, я не уверен, что найду… твои… берега… черт, давай быстрее. Чего ты такой заторможенный?

«Кто бы говорил, — подумал Такасуги. — Из нас двоих тормоз — ты», и тогда…

4.

Пауза затягивалась. Такасуги или силился что-то вспомнить, или просто переключил внимание на луну. Бансай терпеливо ждал продолжения чудесной истории о быстром соблазнении его командира вражеским командиром. Пять минут назад Такасуги говорил что-то невнятное про узел, соединяющий два берега. Порой на него что-то находило, и он изъяснялся метафорами. Бансаю иногда удавалось правильно их истолковывать.

— Ослепляющий свет, — промолвил наконец Такасуги. — И луна была такой же белой, как...

И снова замолчал. Безумие какое-то. Это он про испытанный оргазм или просто потерял нить разговора? 

— И что же было дальше, осмелюсь спросить? — осторожно напомнил Бансай. — Когда ты оказался с ним наедине, что он сделал? Застегнул на тебе наручники? Или вы занялись жарким сексом? Или и то и другое?

Такасуги удивленно уставился на него, словно только что спустился с луны и обнаружил на земле жизнь.

— А, ты об этом... инциденте. Ничего он не сделал. Он отключился, я немного подождал на случай слежки. Там совершенно случайно завалялся сломанный сямисен, я написал песню и вернулся на нижнюю палубу. За это время окружение полностью сменилось. Так что других Шинсенгуми, похоже, на корабле не было. Он пришел один. Для чего — я так и не понял. 

«Немного — это два с половиной часа, — перевел с такасугинского на японский Бансай. — Ну-ну».

— Ничего не было? 

— Ничего. Ну как, встреча состоялась?

— Надо полагать, они хотели встретиться именно с тобой. Сказали, что это неуважение к их традициям. В общем, от них можно не ждать… ничего.

— Понятно, — спокойно сказал Такасуги. Что ему понятно? Шинсенгуми сорвали переговоры специально или случайно? Для чего Хиджиката разыграл эту комедию? И разыгрывал ли он вообще комедию? И почему сам Такасуги повелся и потерял драгоценное время? Как бы то ни было, следовало забыть об этом досадном недоразумении и двигаться дальше.

Одна мысль беспокоила Бансая, неприятная мысль, как треснувший звук: разве не странно, у Такасуги были все условия для быстрого и бесшумного убийства Хиджикаты, но он не стал ничего делать. Он не посчитал нужным убивать врага в столь жалком состоянии? Ему понравилось то «ничего», которое было между ними, и он надеется на повторение в других декорациях? Можно было промолчать, а можно было намекнуть. Бансай выбрал второе.

— Ты мог убить его, Шинске. Ты мог убить Хиджикату Тоширо и избавить нас от проблемы. 

— И он мог. Избавить себя от проблемы. Кстати, о проблемах. Он очень странно себя вел, словно обкурился чем-то на входе. Там, кажется, сигареты бесплатные раздавали. Ты случайно не взял?

— А что, ты тоже хочешь высвободить свое бессознательное? Подбросить тебя до штаб-квартиры Шинсенгуми? 

Бансай удовлетворенно отметил, как сузился глаз Такасуги. Все-таки, Хиджиката Тоширо чем-то зацепил его, он просто хочет оставить воспоминание только для себя. Что же, в этом нет ничего удивительного. У него должна быть личная жизнь.

— Нет, я потерял те сигареты в суматохе. Но я могу достать, если хочешь. Я знаю, где они будут проплывать завтра, у меня есть маршрут и приглашение.

Такасуги протянул руку за приглашением.

— Лучше я сам схожу. Думаю, тебе пора. Или у тебя есть еще парочка бестактных вопросов? — он улыбнулся как-то особенно очаровательно неприятно.

У Бансая был вопрос о новой песне и совершенно случайно забытых на столе исписанных листках бумаги, однако на сей раз его благоразумие победило любопытство.

_Ты идешь по берегу, и я иду.  
Мы могли бы сойтись на мосту.  
Но что делать тебе и мне, если вместо моста —  
Луна?_


End file.
